The Two Dimensions
by sebtled debt
Summary: Read first chapter for summary. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Summary

**Summary.**

When Phineas and Ferb make a portal to another dimension, they cross paths with the characters of Kirby Air Ride. With their portal broken, what must Phineas and Ferb do to get back to their world? Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz also come along on the journey. **PLZ READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	2. Danville

**This story takes place in the game Kirby Air Ride Hope you enjoy it. :)**

Phineas and Ferb are sitting at their kitchen table eating cereal when Phineas says, "Hey, Ferb. What do you wantto do today?"

Ferb shrugs as Phineas turns on the TV.

"The new rollercoaster, "Destiny" is now open at the Danville amusement park! Come down to get your tickets now! It's out of this world!"

Phineas, overhearing this, picks his head up. His eyes widen as he gets an idea.

He says, "Hey, Ferb. I know what were gonna do today! Were going to travel to a different dimension!"

Ferb picks up histoolbox out of nowhere and pulls out his hard hat, placing it on his head. The boys get up from the tavle and walk outside.

Phineas says, "Well, I'm not sure how much room this will takeup, so we should find a bigger space."

Phineas thinks for a moment and says, "I've got it! We could use the mall parking lot!"

Ferb nods his head as he grabs a screwdriver and some screws from his toolbox.

Candace is just awaking from her sleep. She gets out of bed and walks down to the kitchen.

Mom walks in and says, "Good morning, Candace. How'd you sleep?"

Candace replies, "Pretty good. By the way, where are Phineas and Ferb?"

Mom says, "They're outback under the tree."

Candace walks out and over to the two boys.

She says, "All right, here's the deal.I'm going to the mall today and I probably won't see you at you two better not ruin my day or build anything crazy, you got it?"

Phineas says, "Hey, cool! We're goingto the mall today, too!"

Candace says, "Oh, great! Well, you better not run my day!"

Phineas says, "OK."

Mom overhears them talking and says, "Hey, Candace. If they're going to the mall, too, why don't you give them a ride there?"

"Fine," Candace says fustratedly.

Candace gets her keys and into the car. Phineas and Ferb hop into the back as they buckle up. Candace starts the car and heads down the drive way.

As they are headed down the road Phineas looks back and says, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry is in the house laying on the couch. He hops up and runs to the puts on his fedora and peeks outside. When their car is out of view, he opens the door and runs outside, shutting the door behind him. He stands on the welcome mat and it lowers down to the secret lair. He falls into his chair and a man appears on the screen.

The man says, "Good morning, Agent the other day,we were granted full access to every security camera all over the Tri-State Area, and we caught some shocking images of Doofenshmirtz. He's stealing coupons!"

Perry slouches down in the chair as the man continues.

"We've just found out that these photos were taken at the Danville mall."

Perry rolls his eyes as he continues to listen.

"We need you to get down there and stop Doofenshmirtz from his dirty deeds. Good luck, Agent P."

Perry salutes the man as he jumps onto his hover jet. He flies out through an opening in the ceiling and heads off towards the mall.


	3. Dreamland

**Hope you enjoy it so far. Keep reading. :)**

Over in Dreamland…

Kirby is sleeping peacefully on the ground under his favorite apple tree when he wakes up from hunger. He opens his mouth and sucks an apple right off the tree. He smiles as he stands up. He scratches his back as he looks up into the sky. Then, something catches his eye.

"A shooting star!" he thinks to himself.

He runs towards it and it disappears from sight.

Then, he hears a loud bang. He notices two faint specks in the distance. They start to get closer and closer. Kirby realizes this and quickly jumps out of the way. He notices that one of them is flying right above the other one. As they get farther away, Kirby wonders what just happened.

Then, he hears a loud whooshing sound. He looks back to see what it is and sees another small speck, but this time, not as fast. He waits until on the side and watches.

As the object nears, Kirby walks out from behind the bushes. It stops right beside him and revs its engine. Kirby notices that it is in the shape of a star and stares at it in confusion.

The star heads for Kirby and flies right under him, picking him up from the ground. Kirby grabs on to the sides as tight as he could and balances himself.

He leans forward a bit and the star descends. He leans forward a little more to see what is below him and starts to plummet. Kirby starts panicking and leans back. The star starts to ascend into the sky and Kirby is relieved.

Then, he sees the two other things he saw before. As they get closer, Kirby sees something black start to develop. All of a sudden, it grows in size to be at least a mile wide. Kirby tries to turn and get away but it sucks him in, along with everything else in Dreamland.

Metaknight, practicing in his secret area, is interrupted by the noise and looks out to see what is going on. Almost immediately, he is sucked in along with Kirby.

King De De De, about to enjoy his favorite flavor of ice cream, has his food sucked away by the wind. He sticks the spoon in his mouth and notices that the ice cream is gone. He starts throwing a fit and runs outside. Just as he was going to explode with anger, he notices the darkness. His eyes widen and his jaw drops to the ground. He is not sucked in with the rest of the things in Dreamland.

Then, he sees his ice cream bowl. He runs after it and into the darkness.

Then, just as quickly as it started, it stops.

**Review and tell me if you like it so far. Thanks. :)**


	4. The Portal

**Back at Danville…**

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace have just arrived at the Danville mall. They all get out of the car and Phineas and Ferb unload their supplies into the parking lot.

Candace says, "What's all that stuff?"

Phineas replies, "It's for our portal between dimensions and…"

Candace abruptly interrupts him by saying, "Wait, I thought you were coming here to get stuff or hang out with your friends or something, not build some wacko machine that will get us all in trouble!"

Phineas hesitates for a moment and then says, "Nope."

Candace says, "Well, I'm calling mom."

Then Phineas says, "You can't."

Candace asks, "And why not?"

Phineas replies, "Because she gave us her cell phone in case of emergency."

Candace growls and then says, "Well, then I'll just call the house phone."

She dials in the number but nobody answers. She tries again and still no answer. So this time, she decides to leave a message.

She listens as it says, "The machine is off."

She closes her cell phone and says, "You two are lucky mom didn't answer the phone, or else you'd be in big trouble."

Candace walks into the mall as Phineas and Ferb set up their equipment.

**Elsewhere…**on the other side of the mall…

Perry arrives at the mall and jumps off his hover jet. He runs inside and notices Doofenshmirtz. He runs over to him and whacks the coupons from his hands.

He yells out, "Huh, Perry the Platypus!"

Everyone stops to look at him.

He quickly says, "Uh… I found you! Now you'll be safe with me!" He says under his breath, "Or until we leave the mall anyway."

Everyone returns to what they were doing and Doofenshmirtz carries Perry into the restrooms. He sets him down on the sink and steps back.

He says, "Perry the Platypus, you will never be able to stop me here. If you are seen fighting me you will be reassigned, and I'll probably just be mentally scarred for the rest of my life for being pummeled by a Platypus. But anyway, do you want to be reassigned and never see your masters again, or would you rather just let me get my curly fries at half off?"

Doofenshmirtz chuckles a bit and says, "I thought so."

Doofenshmirtz leaves the mall with his food. Candace also leaves the mall.

Phineas, noticing Perry, says, "Oh, there you are, Perry."

Phineas tightens one lest screw and says, "Done. Now, let's just see if it works."

He turns the portal on and a small black hole appears. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz start getting sucked in.

Phineas says, "Ferb, what's happening?"

Ferb shrugs as they both get pulled in. Candace starts screaming as Perry starts to chatter.

Doofenshmirtz yells out, "Come on! Right after I ordered the pizza!"

Doofenshmirtz gets sucked in and the portal somehow sucks itself in with them.

Suddenly, everything is calm.


	5. What's Happening?

Kirby, Metaknight, King DeDeDe, and all the other parts of Dreamland are spat out into a vast emptiness.

Then, Phineas, Ferb, and all the others are spat out through the larger portal that the Kirby crew came through.

The big portal sucks the smaller portal in and then sucks itself in with it.

Suddenly, everything from Dreamland organizes itself out to create a wide variety of landscapes including a city, a forest, and a volcano.

Phineas and Ferb notice Kirby and walk up to him.

Phineas says, "Uh… hello. My name is Phineas and that's Ferb. What's yours?"

Kirby answers him by saying the only thing he can, "KIRBY!"

Phineas says, "Well, hello, Kirby."

Candace gets up and looks behind her she notices someone that looks to have a huge appetite.

Candace says, "Hello. I'm Candace. And you are?"

King DeDeDe says, "I'm King DeDeDe!"

Candace says, "That's kinda long, isn't it? Can I just call you King De instead?"

King DeDeDe, being a smart aleck, says, "I know, how 'bout King DeDeDe?"

Candace says angrily, "And I said how 'bout King De?"

King DeDeDe says, "Fine."

Perry and Doofenshmirtz get up and Doofenshmirtz accidentally jabs his elbow into Perry's stomach. Doofenshmirtz realizes and rolls over.

He says, "Sorry, Perry the Platypus."

Doofenshmirtz picks Perry up and stands up. He looks around and sees a dark figure behind a stone house.

He says to Perry, "What do you think that is, Perry the Platypus? Hm. Well, let's go check."

Doofenshmirtz starts to walk over to the figure and it starts to run away.

Doofenshmirtz yells out, "Wait, stop!"

He searches his lab coat for something and says, "I know I've got it in here somewhere. Ah, here it is. My slow-motion-inator!"

He aims it at the figure and fires. It begins to slow down and they catch up. Doofenshmirtz grabs it and turns it around. Then, Metaknight does a quick spin at Doofenshmirtz releases him.

Doofenshmirtz yells out, "Ow! Well, you could have said you didn't want to talk right now."

Phineas and Ferb with Kirby meet up with Candace and, "King De."

Doofenshmirtz walks over to Phineas and hands him Perry.

He says, "Here, I don't want him. Farewell, Perry the Platypus."

Phineas says, "Hold on. How do you know his name?"

Doofenshmirtz moans and says, "Because I see him every day. We always…"

He quickly thinks of something to say.

He continues, "…play together, there happy now. Now you know my big secret."

Phineas says, "OK."

Candace notices Metaknight in the distance and asks, "Hey, King De. Who's that?"

King DeDeDe looks over at Candace and looks at what she's pointing at. He notices Metaknight flying off.

He says, "Oh, that's just Metaknight. Oh, but don't worry about him. You probably won't see him again."

Candace introduces King DeDeDe to Phineas, Ferb, and Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb introduce Kirby to Candace and Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz pops a question by asking, "What are we doing here, anyway?"

King DeDeDe says, "Well, I have no clue. First, there was this giant black hole. Then, I remember chasing after my ice cream. And then, I'm here. I don't know how it happened, but it did."

Then, Kirby remembers something, the star he rode on. He tries playing a game of charades. He points to the sky and then to the ground.

King DeDeDe says, "Something fell…"

Kirby nods.

King DeDeDe says, "HA! Who's awesome? Who's awesome? I am. I am."

He sticks his tongue out at Candace.

Candace says, "Oh boy."

Next, Kirby drew the shape of a star with his hand.

Candace says, "A falling star?"

Kirby nods again as King DeDeDe stops doing the Irish Jig. He looks over at Candace who sticks her tongue out at him.

Kirby continues by imitating the sounds of the engines from the two things that passed him by.

Phineas discusses something with Ferb and Ferb nods his head.

Phineas says, "Was there a vehicle?"

Once again, Kirby nods. Kirby then does impressions of riding the star. Leaning forward and panicking. Turning left and right.

Phineas said, "You were being blown around?"

Kirby shakes his head no.

Ferb says, "You thought you were seeing things?"

Kirby again shakes his head no.

Candace says, "Someone or something was pushing you?"

Kirby once more shakes his head no. Kirby does his impression again.

King DeDeDe says, "Something caused you to feel nervous?"

Kirby angrily shakes his head no. Everybody starts yelling for at least a minute.

Doofenshmirtz screams at the top of his lungs, "I got it! You want one of my curly fries?"

Kirby slaps himself in the face and lets his hand drop.

Doofenshmirtz looks at the others and notices the expressions on their faces.

He says, "No… OK, that's not it."

Everybody starts yelling again when Perry sees Metaknight atop a building. He chatters and gets everyone's attention.

Phineas says, "What is it, boy?"

Doofenshmirtz looks at what Perry is looking at and says, "Up there, on the roof."

Everyone looks up to see Metaknight staring down at them.

Metaknight says,_ "The time has come once again. Every three thousand years, eight months, two weeks, nine days, sixteen hours, thirty-four minutes, and twenty-nine seconds, the legendary machines of Dreamland escape and wreak havoc among all who cross their path. They open a portal and send them here, left alone to go insane. No one has ever stopped them before, but if they are stopped, the seal that keeps them trapped will keep them locked up, never escaping. If you find all three parts to each machine you can forever lock them up and grant peace among Dreamland."_

Metaknight flies off and they all look at each other in confusion.

Doofenshmirtz says, "Well, while you guys are busy ridding Dreamland of the Legendary machines, I'll be over here resting. Call me if you need me… don't need me."

King DeDeDe walks over to Doofenshmirtz and gets in his face.

Doofenshmirtz says, "What, what? Oh, all right. I'll come. Sheesh."

Doofenshmirtz gets up and takes out some curly fries and starts eating.

He walks over to King DeDeDe and says, "Want one?"

King DeDeDe looks over at him and inhales them all along with the container.

Doofenshmirtz starts flailing his arms around aimlessly and moans as they continue to walk.

**I Hope You're Enjoying It So Far. Keep Reading. PLZ READ AND REVIEW :)**


	6. Finding The Stars

While the group is walking, Candace says, "Hey, Metaknight. Those Legendary machines you told us about, what are they exactly?"

Metaknight walks as he speaks to Candace, "First of all, they are called Hydra and Dragoon. Hydra is the epitome of power and speed while Dragoon is the master of flight and air speed."

King DeDeDe walks up to Metaknight and says, "Metaknight, stop trying to look cool you're just…"

Metaknight puts his fingertip on King DeDeDe and a little sparkle appears. All of a sudden, King DeDeDe is lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

He says, "OK. Maybe you're not just acting."

King DeDeDe shakes it off and says, "Show off."

Phineas says, "Hey, what's that?"

Phineas points to three floating platforms.

Metaknight looks over and says, "First of all, there are many different landscapes here. There's electric, forest, city, volcano, ice, rock, underground, and water. That is the electric lounge. Those platforms are held together by some type of electricity."

Phineas says, "Cool, let's go."

Phineas runs ahead followed by the rest of them.

Doofenshmirtz stays with Metaknight and says, "What's under that mask?"

He reaches for Metaknight's mask, but he swipes his hand away.

Doofenshmirtz says, "Oh, sorry. You people really need to tell me stuff I should and shouldn't do. Sheesh."

Then, Doofenshmirtz looks over at the electric lounge. He sees a little yellow dot going back and forth on the top platform.

He yells out, "Look at the top platform."

Everybody looks up and Metaknight says, "Yes, that's one of the fifteen stars. They are what prevent Dragoon and Hydra from escaping. As long as they are here protecting this place, they cannot get out."

Kirby remembers something and runs up to Metaknight.

Metaknight says, "What?"

Doofenshmirtz says, "He wants to play charades again."

Kirby nods his head.

First he points to the yellow dot on the platforms.

King DeDeDe says, "The star, that's obvious."

Then, he points to himself and does the motions he did before one more time.

Candace yells out, "I got it! You were riding one of the stars!"

Kirby nods and Metaknight says, "What shape was it?"

King DeDeDe walks over and pushes Metaknight aside.

He says, "Kirby can't say anything but Kirby. Can you draw it in the air?"

Kirby nods and starts drawing it. He draws the shape of a star.

Metaknight says, "Yes, that is the Warpstar. It is the most balanced out star of them all."

Suddenly, something catches Kirby's eye. He points to the yellow dot and everyone looks. They notice a brown dot coming down from the sky. In the back, a blue sphere grows bigger and bigger, while the brown dot grows slower and slower. Then, the brown dot stops. Then, it charges and plummets down to the platform at speeds of fifty mph.

Metaknight says, "That must be Rocket Star, another one of the stars."

Phineas says, "Then what's that yellow dot?"

King DeDeDe says, "Yes, supreme overlord of all that is powerful and right…" He says under his breath, "…and sometimes tasty…"

He licks his lips and continues, "Hath tell thee thy name!"

Metaknight rolls his eyes and says, "I'm going to need a closer look."

King DeDeDe yells out, "The Gods have spoken!"

Candace says, "Shut up!"

Metaknight flies in closer and says, "That's swerve star over there and…"

King DeDeDe interrupts by saying, "Tell me more young Patawan."

Metaknight says fustratedly, "Ya done?"

King DeDeDe says, "Yeah, I think so."

Metaknight says, "Good. As I was saying, that up there is swerve star. It can turn most any tight corner it comes upon. It can stop immediately and dodge whatever is thrown its way."

Candace says, "So you're saying it has two speeds: fast and stop?"

Metaknight says, "That's right."

Kirby then notices something yellow out of the corner of his eye. He turns to see what it is and sees the Warp star speeding towards him. He jumps on and flies towards Phineas.

He yells out, "KIRBY!" and gets Phineas's attention.

Phineas turns around and says, "Cool! It's the Warpstar!"

Kirby grabs Perry from Phineas's hands and flies up. Unknown of how steep the incline was, Kirby and Perry start falling down. Kirby starts panicking as Perry chatters.

King DeDeDe runs over and says, "Don't worry, I'll catch you!"

King DeDeDe dives to catch them and the Warpstar lands on his stomach.

Kirby and Perry safely get off and remove the Warpstar from King DeDeDe's punctured spleen.

King DeDeDe gets up and says, "Ow!"

Perry looks around and notices that Doofenshmirtz is gone. He then notices him running towards the electric lounge. He starts chattering and runs off towards him.


	7. Another Landscape

Perry hopsup on two legs and puts on his fedora. Doofenshmirtz looks back and notices Perry.

He says, "Haha, Perry the Platypus. You'll never catch me now!"

Doofenshmirtz reaches the entrance of the electric lounge. He reaches up and pulls himself up, hitting his gargantuan nose against the edge and falling down. Doofenshmirtz falls to the ground and cracks his back.

He says, "Well, that kind of ruined it. And, OW!"

Doofenshmirtz stands back up and gets ready for another go. This time he pulls himself up with no casulties. He does the same with the next two platforms, followed by Perry. Doofenshmirtz sees the Rocket Star and starts at it. Then, the Swerve Star comes out of nowhere and starts circling around him.

He looks around and waits at least five seconds.

Then he screams, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Doofenshmirtz jumps off the platforms just as Perry climbs up the last platform. Perry slaps himself in the face and sighs as he turns around. Doofenshmirtz hits the grund hard. Luckily, something broke his fall... his face, practically embedding it in the ground. Perry jumps down and landson Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz getsup and runs to the city.

He thinks to himself, "Ha! Perry the Platypus will never find me in here."

Doofenshmirtz hides behind a building and looks around. He inches his way around the building and bumps into something. He slowly turns his head to face it. Doofenshmirtz looks down to see a red and black wheel with an eye staring back at him. He starts to scream but covers his mouth with his hands so Perry on't hear him. When he stops screaming, he realizes that it can move by itself.

He thinks to himself, "This must be another one of those stars Metaknight was talking about. And a really weird, scary, and creepyone at that."

He puts his hand out and slowly lowers it onto the handle bars. When his hand is on the bars, he quickly jumps on and drices away, his knees up to his head.

**On the other side of town...**

King DeDeDe says, "All right, Cliff Clavin. Where do we go now?"

Metaknight says, "Well, there's the forest."

King DeDeDe says, "How far away is it?"

Metaknight replies, "Well, it's the closest la..."

King DeDeDe exclaims, "Good! Close! Come on, guys let's go! And you, Darth Vader, take off that mask why don't ya?"

Metaknight thinks for a bit trying to say something that King DeDeDe van't ridicule himabout and says, "It over there."

King DeDeDe says, "All right. Comeon caveman."

They all walk over to the west following King DeDeDe...SLOWLY.

**Back with Perry and Doofenshmirtz...**

Doofenshmirtz is riding around on Wheelie Bike, hands flailing in the air, screaming at the top of hs lungs, "I'm a liitle teapot short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout!"

Doofenshmirtz leans forward and the bike tips. He accidentally falls over and smashes his face in the pavement.

He says, "I'm going to need a face transplant by the time we get out of here."

Perry is running around the city looking for Doofenshmirtz when he bumps into another star. But this time, it has a headlight and is a light green and black. The eye looks back up at him and revs its chatters and jumps onto it.

Perry thinks to himself, "Hey, the controls are just like my hover jet... except not as complicated... or as much features..."

Perry's eyes narrow as he thinks, "My hover jet is WAY better."

Perry starts to ride the Wheelie Scooter around town looking for Doofenshmirtz.

**Hope You like It So Far! Keep Reading! :)**


	8. The Blue Box

**Back with King DeDeDe...**

Phineas says, "Hey, Ferb. When do you think we're gonna get out of this place?"

Ferb shrugs as Candace says, "Hey, King De. Why do you get to lead the group? Maybe I want to be the leader. You ever think about that, huh?"

King DeDeDe stops and turns around.

He walks over to Candace and says, "DON'T YOU GET IT??!! YOU SEE THE HAT??!! I AM...MRS. NESBIT!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Everyone looks at him confused.

King DeDeDe continues, "Because I am a king. That's K-I... wait, no. It's a Y..."

Meta Knight slaps himself in the face as Candace says fustratedly, "I..."

King DeDeDe scrambles over to Candace and points his finger in her face and says, "Shut up! No soup for you!"

Candace slaps his hand away and says, "Would you just stop that, already??!!"

King DeDeDe turns around with his hand in his mouth and says under his breath, "Maybe..."

Meta Knight says, "At this rate, with all the interuptions, it will take a year before we get to the forest."

Candace says, "Even without interuptions, King De is leading. We might as well throw a birthday party for everyone right now!"

They all continue on heading for the forest... again, SLOWLY!

**Back in the city...**

Doofenshmirtz is driving around when a blue box falls in front of himout of nowhere. He starts screaming and Perry hears him. Perry changes his direction and heads for the wailing little girl screaming on the other side of the city. Doofenshmirtz gets off his bike and walks up to the box.

He says, Where did this come from? Stupid box, you're useless!"

Doofenshmirtz kicks the box and it bursts open.

Doofenshmirtz says, "Wow! There si, stuff... in, the box... IN THE BOX! What will they think of next?"

Doofenshmirtz looks down to see an apple lying by his feet.

He says, "Hm, an apple."

He picks it up and takes a bite. He looks back and sees Perry turning the corner.

He screams and yells, "Eat apple!"

He throws the apple at Perry, knocking him off the Wheelie Scooter. Doofenshmirtz turns around and hops onto the Wheelie Bike and drives off, followed by Perry.

**Sorry It's not as long as the others I had to change computers. Hope you like it so far. Keep reading! Enjoy! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	9. More Stars

**Over with Meta Knight and the others…**

Candace says, "How much longer do we have to walk? My feet are killing me."

Meta Knight says, "Not much farther."

Phineas spots a tree in the distance and says, "Hey, Meta Knight. Is that the forest?"

Meta Knight looks over to see what Phineas is pointing at and says, "Ye, that's it. We're almost there."

Phineas says, "Hey, they look like apple tr…"

"APPLES!" King DeDeDe screams out.

King DeDeDe goes running off at the forest.

Candace says, "Now, why couldn't you just say apples half an hour ago?"

King DeDeDe, already at the forest, accidentally runs into Whispy. Whispy tries blowing him back but he doesn't move.

He says, "Haha!"

When the others arrive at the forest, they hear a splash. They all look around to see what it was but see nothing.

Then, Ferb says, "Over there."

They all look at what Ferb is pointing at and see what looks to be a blade. It is sawing through the trees like toothpicks and headed right for the group.

Candace yells, "RUN!"

Candace jumps out of the way along with Phineas and Ferb. Meta Knight flies up and dodges it. The blade heads straight for King DeDeDe and hits him in the Pelvis. His eyes bulge out and his tongue curls up. Then, the machine stops and backs up.

King DeDeDe yells out, "Is there any part of my body that will not be bashed, hit, and or punctured??!!"

Candace starts laughing as they all walk out.

Meta Knight says, "It's another one of the stars. It's…

"What is it??!!" King DeDeDe says.

Meta Knight continues, "It's the…"

"What is it??!!"

"It's the Bu…"

"WHAT IS IT??!!"

"Bulk Star," Meta Knight says quickly.

Phineas asks, "Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

Meta Knight says, "That's the point. It needs to be to stop the two Legendary machines from escaping."

King DeDeDe says, "Well, I'm going to look for my own star, thank you very much. Peace."

King DeDeDe leaves as Candace says, "Kirby has the Warp star, so I call this one. I want to feel safe."

Candace gets in the Bulk Star when they hear a sound.

Phineas says, "Hey, that sounds like something flying."

Kirby notices a blue and white speck in the sky.

Kirby points to it and says, "KIRBY!"

They all look at the sky and notice it, too. They all back up as the dot gets bigger and nears the ground.

Meta Knight says, "It's another one of the stars. It's the Winged Star."

The star slows down as it lands.

Phineas says, "Well, it could fly. I know that much. I call dibs."

Phineas hops onto the star and says, "Cool."

Just then, they hear a rustling from nearby. Then, a pink wagon pops out from one of the trees.

Meta Knight says, "It's the Wagon Star. Ano…"

Candace rudely interrupts, "Let me guess, it's another one of the stars?"

Meta Knight says, "I'm just trying to help."

Ferb gets in the Wagon Star.

King DeDeDe comes back and says, "Well, guys, I couldn't find any stars, so I decided to co…"

He notices that they all have a star. His jaw drops to the ground. He reaches down and picks it up, reattaching it to his mouth.

He hesitates then screams, "WHAT THE CRAP! HOW COME NOBODY CALLED ME??!! Oh, well. It's my fault. I should've stuck with you guys. Let's go."

They all follow King DeDeDe to the north.


	10. The Pizza Break

**Back with the other two…**

Doofenshmirtz is riding through the city trying to get away from Perry when a red box falls in front of him. He charges up and rams into the box. A flat square pops out and lends in front of him.

Doofenshmirtz says, "Why is there a picture of a snowflake on this square?"

Doofenshmirtz goes to pick it up. When he touches it, it disappears. Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz feel power, evilness, and the urge to make cherry flavored snow cones.

Doofenshmirtz says, "What is this?"

Perry appears out of nowhere and charges at Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz holds out his hands and yells, "Stop!"

Suddenly, Perry is frozen in a block of ice.

Doofenshmirtz says, "Hey, I thought I needed a machine of eviltude to do that."

Doofenshmirtz rides away and the ability wears off.

He says, "Ah, well, that's a downer."

**Back with the others…**

King DeDeDe starts to get hungry.

He says, "Hey, I'm going to go grab a pizza."

Everyone says, "Go ahead."

King DeDeDe says, "Great! I'll be right back. Keep my seat warm."

King DeDeDe runs off to a nearby building and walks in.

Doofenshmirtz finds another red box and opens it. This time he finds a plasma ability.

He grabs it and says, "Now, how does this one work?"

He spots Perry again. He starts flailing his arms around and runs away.

King DeDeDe says, "Is there anyone here?"

He notices that no one is around and sneaks 9in the back where they make the pizzas.

Doofenshmirtz has charged up his plasma ability accidentally by flailing his arms around aimlessly.

He says, "I feel power, eviltude, and the urge to shock people in showers,"

He swings his arms at Perry and a giant ball of plasma is shot out.

King DeDeDe is in the back eating a truckload of Pizza when he sees the extra cheese pizza.

The ball of plasma heads for Perry but he jumps out of the way. The plasma continues on and hits the building that King DeDeDe is in. King DeDeDe hears what sounds like lighting hitting the building.

He exclaims, "HOLY! Thor, the God of thunder is trying to enter my building!"

King DeDeDe takes all the pizzas he can carry, _which is a lot, _and scadoodles out of there. He spots the others and runs towards them.

Doofenshmirtz fires a weak plasma ray at Perry and hits. Perry falls off the Wheelie Scooter and Doofenshmirtz's ability wears off. Perry continues on his attempt to stop Doofenshmirtz from harming anyone.

**Sorry it's so short. It's just one of those chapters. :)**


	11. The Ability War

King DeDeDe looks back and notices that there is a small ray of plasma. He then looks forward and sees a red box falling from the sky. It lands in front of Meta Knight. King DeDeDe runs over and tackles him to the ground.

He screams, "Mine," and gets up.

He breaks open the box and finds a square. He tries grabbing it but it disappears. Then he notices that his head has sparks on it.

He starts screaming but then notices that they aren't hurting him.

Meta Knight says, "Why do you get to have everything? Why don't you let someone else have something for a change?"

King DeDeDe says, "Oh look at me I'm Meta Knight. You have to do everything I say or else you will die!"

King DeDeDe starts waving his arms around.

Meta Knight says, "I never said that."

King DeDeDe continues, "Back off I'm warning you! No! Stay back! I'M A FIRIN' MA LAZOR!"

Suddenly, a huge beam of plasma is emitted from King DeDeDe's mouth, almost hitting Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looks at King DeDeDe with a see-what-happens-when-you-do-things-like-that-you-could-have-killed-me-be-careful-next-time-oh-wait-there-won't-be-a-next-time-because-I'm-going-to-kill-you-face.

King DeDeDe looks at Meta Knight and says, "Whoops."

Doofenshmirtz turns a corner and loses Perry. Then he sees a glowing square on the ground. Thinking it's another ability he runs over and tries grabbing it. When he reaches it, he flies up and lands on the top of a nearby building.

He thinks to himself, "What the heck was that?"

He walks to the edge of the building and looks down. He notices the square and wonders what it is for. He looks back at the Wheelie Bike and gets back on. He looks left and sees a glowing **?.**

He says, "I wonder what that does. Well, if it has a question mark on it, it must not now what it does either. Ha! I'm going to know what something does before it finds out."

He rides over to it and stops right before the buildings edge.

He thinks, "I'm going to need a head driving start."

He drives all the way back to the other edge of the building and turns around. He charges it up all the way and starts at it. When he reaches the edge, his bike jumps over the gap between the two buildings and lands on the other building.

He screams, "YES!"

This let's Perry know where he is. Perry gets on the Wheelie Scooter and drives away. Doofenshmirtz drives over to the question mark.

He says, "Well, here goes nothing."

He drives into it and sees colors flying everywhere. When he tries turning the bike, he notices that his head is on fire. He starts screaming and accidentally drives off the edge. He notices that it doesn't hurt and calms down. He feels power, eviltude, and the urge to burn down the Gulf of Mexico and dance on the ashes, but then realizes that the ashes would be underwater and that he wouldn't be able to dance on them.

He drives around the city yelling, "Oh, Perry the Platypus. I have a surprise for you."

When Perry comes into Doofenshmirtz's sight, he says, "You're right where I want you, like a sitting Goofelshtimp all alone in the Goodelshcmont."

Doofenshmirtz thrusts his hands at Perry and a fireball appears. It flies over and hits Perry. Doofenshmirtz fires another at Perry. Then, a box appears and the fireball bursts it open. Perry grabs the ability and Doofenshmirtz's ability wears off. Perry drives over and freezes Doofenshmirtz. Then, another ability falls from the sky. Doofenshmirtz grabs it and suddenly, he is holding a bomb. Perry notices and drives away. He gets on the rails followed by Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz throws the bomb at Perry but misses. Instead, it hits the rail station. Suddenly, an alarm goes off.

Then, the rail stations catch fire. Another bomb ability appears right before the fire and Doofenshmirtz grabs it. He carries the bomb into the fire.

Doofenshmirtz screams, "WHAT THE FU-"

**BOOM!**

Suddenly Doofenshmirtz is in the air. He sees something in the distance… DRAGOON!

Doofenshmirtz gasps, "HUH GASP! I better tell everyone, but where are they?"

Doofenshmirtz falls to the ground and again with the face.

He runs over to tell Perry the news and says, "We've got to tell the others! Come on!"

He grabs Perry and sets him on the Wheelie Scooter. Then he gets on the Wheelie Bike and they are off to find the others.


	12. The Discovery

King DeDeDe is taking a break from walking so he decides to do some dancing. The Macarena. And some horrible dancing at that. Then he starts singing along. Candace and Meta Knight come looking for him.

When they see him, Candace says, "What's that?"

Meta Knight replies, "It's a crime against nature. Hey, Britney Spears. Come on. We're leaving."

King DeDeDe walks up to Meta Knight and says, "We don't have to tell anyone about this right?"

Meta Knight says, "Right."

King DeDeDe says, "Promise?"

Meta Knight says, "I promise I won't tell."

King DeDeDe says, "Good."

Meta Knight says under his breath, "But that doesn't mean Candace can't tell them."

King DeDeDe walks by Candace and spots the others. He starts running up to them.

They all say, "Where the hell were you guys?"

Meta Knight says, "We were finding Britney Spears over here on his food break."

Phineas says, "Well, what kept ya?"

Everybody looks over at Phineas and King DeDeDe says, "Where the hell have YOU been? We haven't heard from you in like, three chapters."

Candace answers Phineas by saying, "Something illegal, that's for sure."

They all continue on to the east. King DeDeDe spots something big and white in the distance.

He asks, "Hey, Meta Knight. What's that?"

Meta Knight says, "That is Castle Hall. Come on. Let's get a closer look."

They all run towards Castle Hall.

Then a green box falls down and King DeDeDe busts it open. A lollipop pops out.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry turn a corner.

Doofenshmirtz says, "Where are they?"

Then, they spot them. Doofenshmirtz runs over and starts babbling out.

No one understands him but Kirby.

Kirby says, "KIRBY!"

Kirby starts waving his hands and Candace says, "Oh, great. More charades."

King DeDeDe exclaims, "YEAH!"

Kirby points to the rail and Meta Knight says, "The rail, of course."

Then Kirby makes a ticking noise and Phineas says, "A clock?"

Candace says, "A bomb?"

Kirby nods his head. Then, he makes big boom boom noises and Phineas says, "The bomb exploded?"

Kirby nods again. Then, he tries to make it look like something flying with his hand.

Meta Knight says, "Swerve?"

Candace says, "Bends?"

Kirby shakes his head no.

Phineas and Ferb say, "Bumps?"

Kirby shakes his head no once more.

They all think for a moment and King DeDeDe exclaims, "I've got it!"

Candace says, "Oh, shit!"

King DeDeDe continues, "You are the walrus? Yes! Come, silent walrus! Let us storm the Castle! I will dawn my safety gear!"

King DeDeDe runs over and grabs the lollipop and turns invincible. He runs off to Castle Hall, leaving all the others to play their arousing game of charades.

Meta Knight says, "Something in the sky?"

Kirby nods. Candace yells out, "One of the Legendary machines?"

Kirby nods and Candace walks up to Doofenshmirtz.

Just then, King DeDeDe comes back from his quest and walks over to Candace.

King DeDeDe says, "I'm sorry. The princess is in another castle."

Candace says, "Did you really see one of the Legendary machines, Doofenshmirtz?"

Doofenshmirtz forces out a, "Yeah…"

King DeDeDe takes out his hammer and hits Candace over the head.

He says, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Candace says, "Stop that!"

King DeDeDe says, "Sorry. Force of habit."

He walks over to Doofenshmirtz and whacks him in the face with his hammer and says, "There, happy?"

Doofenshmirtz says, "Oh, COME ON!"

Meta Knight says, "King DeDeDe you can't do that. It's not right… This is how you do it."

Meta Knight walks over to King DeDeDe and takes the hammer. He whacks Doofenshmirtz in the face.

He says, "See. That's how you do it."

Doofenshmirtz says, "Has anyone ever heard of good free will??!!"

Doofenshmirtz looks over at Perry and Perry starts smiling.

Doofenshmirtz looks away and says, "Shut up, Perry the Platypus."

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW! :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! KEEP READING PLZ! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	13. Finding Dragoon

King DeDeDe sees a red box falling from the sky so he decides to break it open. He sees a purple square with three little pink dots.

Candace says, "It's mine," and starts running for it.

Meta Knight says, "No, stop!"

Candace stops and says, "Why?"

Meta Knight says, "Just watch."

Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and Meta Knight all look over to see King DeDeDe. King DeDeDe grabs the square and immediately falls asleep.

Candace says, "Sweet!"

Meta Knight says, "We can leave him here. He'll find something to chew on when he wakes up."

They all leave and head to the rail that Doofenshmirtz blew his face up on.

Then, out of nowhere, a huge bird flies down and picks King DeDeDe up. It accidentally drops him then takes another go. This time, the bird doesn't get pulled down. The bird takes King DeDeDe up to a floating platform in the sky. She lowers him down and onto the glass, _which breaks just a bit. _King DeDeDe wakes up and notices Dyna Blade. He starts screaming but then notices diamonds at the top of the structure. He stands up and walks over to the incline.

He looks up…straight up… and says, "…DAMN!"

King DeDeDe reaches up for the first ledge and then the second. Before you know…_and by that I mean about two hours later…_He makes it to the top. He sees Dragoon but doesn't care… he goes for the diamonds on the back. He tries ripping them off but falls back, holding Dragoon. He starts screaming and falls off the edge. Dyna Blade tries getting Dragoon back but fails.

He flies to the ground, towards the group.

He yells, "MOTHAFU-"

He flies into Doofenshmirtz and practically scrapes his face off.

Doofenshmirtz screams, "WHY ME??!!"

King DeDeDe says, "Sorry."

They all gasp as King DeDeDe says, "What, I said sorry. It's not that amazing."

Meta Knight says, "You've found Dragoon."

King DeDeDe says, "No. I've found diamonds."

He starts trying to pull the diamonds off with his teeth.

Meta Knight exclaims, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN??!!"

King DeDeDe says, "I'm hungry."

Candace swipes Dragoon from him and says, "No more food for you. That's it!"

King DeDeDe says, "NOOOO! HELP ME! I'M DYING FROM FOOD WITHDRAWAL! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" *gasps*

Then, they all hear a flat line noise.

Candace says, "Shut up! You're as big as Jabba the Hut! Eat your own fat, why don't ya?"

King DeDeDe gets puppy eyes and Candace walks over to him. She pokes him in the eyes.

He says, "Hey."

King DeDeDe tries punching her, but he misses and, instead, punches Doofenshmirtz excuse for a face.

Doofenshmirtz says, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Meta Knight says, "Let's just go. We've found Dragoon. Now all we have to do is find…"

Then, Dragoon takes on a mind of its own.

King DeDeDe says, "Don't look at me. It was Ms. Butterfingers over here."

Candace says, "But I didn't mean to."

Meta Knight says, "Well, we have to go look for it again now. Come on."

King DeDeDe walks over to Candace points his finger at her and sticks out his tongue. Candace rips his tongue off and sticks her tongue out at him. They all continue walking to the northwest.

King DeDeDe says, "Can I have my tongue back? I need that for eating."

Candace throws his tongue on the ground.

King DeDeDe says, "Mmmmm. The ground is TASTY!"

King DeDeDe picks up his tongue and puts it in his mouth. He continues walking with the others, but then decides to taste the ground one more time.

He says, "Oh, yeah. That's the stuff."

He gets back with the group and says, "Are we there yet?"


	14. The Serpent

The group appears at the volcano and heads up the side. At the top, a red box appears… and you know King DeDeDe. He grabs what's inside and gets wings.

He says, "I can fly!"

He grabs Meta Knight and puts him under his arm.

He yells, "Quick, Robin! To the Batcave!"

King DeDeDe jumps off the side of the volcano, Meta Knight in armpit, and plummets to Earth. When he lands, there is a huge crater in the ground.

He gets up and says, "Why didn't I fly?"

Meta Knight says, "Because you're a big tub of lard and nobody likes you!"

King DeDeDe says, "I'm hurt, right here."

He puts his hand over his heart and gets up. They walk up the volcano side again and meet up with the others.

Doofenshmirtz says, "You're not making me go over there. Nuh uh."

Doofenshmirtz leans back and falls onto the rail. Perry jumps over and grabs onto his fac…train wreck, practically clawing it to death.

Doofenshmirtz flies down the rail and onto the next. When he gets all the way around, King DeDeDe grabs his hammer and puts it in front of his face. Doofenshmirtz, traveling at over one hundred fifty mph, flies into the hammer with his face, leaving no evidence of one what so ever.

Doofenshmirtz screams at King DeDeDe, "YES. WELL, THAT WAS KIND!"

Doofenshmirtz gets up and says, "Maybe I'll come with you. But you guys better stay away from me. I have Agliophobia now."

They walk across the bridge when, suddenly, a fire dragon serpent attacks. It spits fire at them but hits Doofe… I think you already know. They all run down and away from the volcano.

Phineas says, "That was a close one."

Meta Knight says, "We have to think of a way to get past that thing. I have a feeling that the Hydra is in there."

They all sit down to think of a way to get past them.

**Sorry this one is so short. But there is a sneak peak at one of the later chapters near the end. You don't want a sneak peak, then don't read this.**

They all get together to face the Hydra. It charges up and goes for Candace. She jumps out of the way and it barely misses her. It quickly turns around and goes for Perry.

Doofenshmirtz yells out, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Doofenshmirtz jumps at Perry and grabs him, pulling him out of the way just in time. Meta Knight flies up to it and tries slashing it, but it doesn't affect it at all.

He flies back and says, "How are we going to beat that thing?"

Candace says, "I don't know. But we have to find a way, we just have to."

Then, Hydra turns to face King DeDeDe and charges up. It starts for him and plows right over him. He lay on the ground, motionless. The others run over to him and start screaming and crying.


	15. The Volcano

The group starts walking around. They head over to a rocky cliff. Doofenshmirtz, _somehow without a face, _sees something black on the top.

He says, "Hey, Meta Knight. What's that?"

He points to the object and squints.

Meta Knight says, "I don't know. But maybe we can use it to help us get past those dragons. Then, a red box falls and King DeDeDe takes it, blah blah blah. Inside is a mic ability.

King DeDeDe says, "Hey, guys. You want to hear me sing?"

Doofenshmirtz says, "What the hell! Just kill me now!"

King DeDeDe says, "OK!" and grabs the mic ability.

Doofenshmirtz starts blowing chunks for no apparent reason. Atop the cliff, the shockwaves disturb the object and push it off the cliff. It falls down and slams into King DeDeDe.

Doofenshmirtz stops blowing chunks and says, "See. Even inanimate objects think you suck!"

Doofenshmirtz turns walks over to the object and Meta Knight says, "That's the star called Rex Wheelie. You better get away from that, Doofenshmirtz. I'm warning you."

Doofenshmirtz says, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Doofenshmirtz goes to touch it and it bites his face with the teeth in the front.

He says, "You know what? I could actually live with this. I feel no pain in my face whatsoever."

Then Kirby sees another star and pats Ferb on the leg. He shows Ferb by pointing to it. Ferb goes over to Phineas and pats him on the leg. He shows him by pointing to it.

Phineas says, "He, guys. Look, in the sky."

They all look up and see a light blue and black star coming closer. It passes Rex Wheelie and Rex tries to bite it. It slows down and lands.

Meta Knight says, "That star is Jet Star. It is slow on the ground, but when in the air, you could really get places fast."

King DeDeDe says, "Like home? Yes. OK. Let's go."

King DeDeDe smiles and Phineas gets an idea.

Phineas says, "Exactly how strong is the Rex Wheelie?"

Meta Knight says, "It's one of the strongest stars there are… well except for the Hydra, of course."

Phineas says, "Maybe we can distract the fire dragon with the Rex Wheelie while the Jet star flies in the volcano. Once it does, I thought I saw stone covering up what seemed to be a secret passage at the base of the volcano. The Rex Wheelie could try and bust through those and into the volcano."

Meta Knight says, "I say we give it a try. Unless anyone else has any suggestions. No. Good."

King DeDeDe gets on the Rex Wheelie as Phineas gets on the Jet Star. The others climb up the volcano and across the bridge.

The fire dragon spits fire but misses.

Then, the Jet Star catches its eye. It turns to face Phineas and spits fire.

Suddenly, a green box appears and Phineas breaks it open. A lollipop pops out and he grabs it. The fire hits him but he is unaffected by it.

The fire dragon turns around and sees the others on the bridge. Phineas stops what he is doing and rides over. They all huddle behind Phineas as the dragon spews out a fountain of lava.

Again, Phineas is unaffected. They continue along the bridge and into the volcano, followed by Phineas.

King DeDeDe smashes the first stone door, but nothing. Then, he tries smashing the second stone door. But again, nothing. He goes for the third door and charges up. Just as he is about to hit it, the dragon picks him up. Another fire dragon appears and the two dragons start playing tug of war.

King DeDeDe exclaims, "**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!"**

Then, a small yellow star that looks like the Warp Star, but smaller, appears and hits King DeDeDe out of the dragons' grasp. They fall down and King DeDeDe smashes the last stone wall. The fire dragons try for one last bite but they miss. They all meet up in the volcano,

Candace says, "OK, somebody tell me why there is fricking ice in a volcano!"

Meta Knight looks over at King DeDeDe and sees that a star is following him.

Meta Knight says, "Hey, it's the Compact Star."

King DeDeDe says, "Shut up."

Meta Knight puts on his what-the-hell-did-I-do-face.

King DeDeDe sits down as the entire group takes a rest.

**PLZ READ MORE! :)**


	16. The Quest For Food

Soon, King DeDeDe is asleep and the group is all huddled together trying to keep warm.

Candace says, "So where do you think the Hydra is, Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight says, "I don't know. But I have a feeling that it is close by."

King DeDeDe, talking in his sleep, says, "What??!! They're moving Hershey Park to Mexico??!!"

Meta Knight rolls his eyes and continues, "Maybe we should go look for it and leave Bigfoot here to sleep."

King DeDeDe, talking in his sleep again, says, "No way! That's my favorite brand of bleach, too!"

Phineas says, "So, is this, Hydra you're telling us about, dangerous?"

Meta Knight says, "Hell yeah! It's one of the most dangerous things you can think of!"

King DeDeDe says, in his sleep again, "This is either the best chicken, or the worst beef, I've ever had!"

Candace says, "I'm getting kinda hungry. Doofenshmirtz, do you still have those curly fries?"

King DeDeDe appears in front of Candace out of nowhere, tongue sticking out, and eyes bulging.

He says, "Curly fries?"

Candace pushes him away and looks back over to Doofenshmirtz.

He says, "Nope. Someone, and I'm not saying any na…King DeDeDe ate all of the fricking curly fries!"

Everyone looks at him angrily.

King DeDeDe says, "I was hungry."

Candace says, "Well, that's a shocker."

Meta Knight says, "I'll go out looking for food."

Candace says, "No way. King DeDeDe is the one that ate it all. He should be the one to go out and look for the food."

Meta Knight says, "Fine. King DeDeDe…"

He says, "I know, I know."

King DeDeDe heads out and Candace watches.

She quickly turns to Doofenshmirtz and says, "OK. He's gone. Get the salami, cheese, bread, and mayonnaise out before he gets back."

King DeDeDe is out searching for food when he sees a guy in a mask with a bag in his hands. He runs at him and leaps, barely missing him. He gets back up and starts for him again. He starts running away as King DeDeDe catches up.

He says, "Get back here or I'll rip off your balls and feed them to my dog."

King DeDeDe tries for one more leap and tackles him to the ground. He starts pounding his internal organs into the Earth and steals the bag. He opens it and sees food. He reaches in but stops himself.

He thinks to himself, "NO. No. This is for the group I can't let them down."

He finds his way back to the volcano and walks in.

He says, "I brought food!"

He empties the bag and Candace says, "Good, Lord! He didn't eat it!"

King DeDeDe lets everyone else take all the food they want before eating. He is left with two cheeseburgers, a medium fry, and three chicken nuggets.

He says, "WHAT? NO TOY?"

**KEEP READING THE STORY PLZ! THE FORCE IS WITH YOU! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	17. Isabella

**Sorry about the LOOOOOOOOONG wait everybody. But don't worry, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

Candace breaks the ice, (not literally) by saying, "Well, Meta Knight. Are we just going to sit here waiting for the tooth fairy to come, or are we going to try and find a way out?"

Meta Knight replies, "I don't know. Perhaps we could…"

Meta Knight stops as he looks behind him. On the wall he sees writing. He gets up and walks over.

He says, "Guys, over here! Look at this!"

Everybody gets up and runs over, except for King DeDeDe… he walks.

Phineas says, "What do you think it says? I mean, it's in another language."

Meta Knight says, "I've seen this before. I could read it, but only a rough translation."

Candace says, "Well, go ahead. Read it already!"

Meta Knight says aloud:

_One stormy night, a terrible darkness invaded the entire world transporting The Chosen One to a place far away. There, he met The Great Three who told him of a mysterious threat. The four of them set off on a journey to find this, "darkness" and a way out. Their adventure led them to meet new people, overcome great ordeals, and finally to reunite with the real world they have been searching for._

_But in order for them to save the world, a special door would have to be locked, separating The Chosen One and The Great Three. Once the door was closed, they would never see each other again…_

_**Time Passes Quickly…**_

_In their search for the door of light, The Chosen One and The Great Three sense a great danger. But there is a perilous path, fraught with enemies that attack them relentlessly. Then, The Chosen One is…_

Meta Knight stops and says, "That's all that I can read of it. The rest is undecipherable."

Candace says, "But, what did it mean by "The Door Of Light"?"

Meta Knight says, "I have no idea."

Phineas says, "Hold on. Maybe this is what happened to the original heroes that sealed away the darkness. You guys…" He points to Kirby, Meta Knight, and King DeDeDe, "are The Three Great!"

Candace says, "The Great Three." Phineas says, "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

King DeDeDe says, "But then, who is The Chosen One?"

**Elsewhere… (yes there **_**Is**_** an elsewhere…)**

The big portal from Dreamland appears in Danville and shoots the small portal out. The big portal lands behind the DEI building while the small portal lands on the Flynn's backyard. Isabella comes over and looks for Phineas.

She says, "Phineas? Ferb? Where are you guys?"

She notices the portal and says, "They must have gone back in time again."

She walks over and steps inside. Just then the big portal sucks Isabella in and disappears.

Isabella says, "I don't remember this happening last time. Phineas??!!"

Just then, the portal appears over the volcano and drops Isabella down. She falls closer to the lava and grabs onto a ledge.

She screams, "PHINEAS!" Phineas hears her and says, "What was that?"

He hears it again and says, "Wait, I know that voice… ISABELLA! Guys, Isabella must be here! We have to go find her! Come on!"

Everybody gets up and follows Phineas on their stars. They head out the volcano in search of Isabella. They exit the volcano and look around. Phineas spots her hanging on the volcano.

He says, "There, Isabella!" and points to her. He says, "Come on, let's go get her!"

"Phineas!" the young girl screams. Don't worry, Isabella. We're coming!" the boy yells. Isabella, relieved, says, "Phineas?"

Just then, the lava dragon appears out of the lava and snatches Isabella. The girl screams as she says, "PHINEAS!"

They all fall off their stars. Phineas reaches out his hand and yells, "ISABELLA!"

The lava Dragon gets closer to the lava. Phineas looks over at King DeDeDe and notices he is about to eat a lollipop. He says, "King De! Throw me the lollipop, hurry!"

King DeDeDe says, "Why should I give it to you?"

Candace says, "Dammit, King DeDeDe. Just give him the fricking lollipop!"

King DeDeDe says, "Fine," and throws the lollipop to Phineas. He catches it and eats it. He turns invincible.

He says, "This isn't going to last long, so I have to save her now."

He runs over to the lava dragon and jumps at it. He goes right through its body and lands on the other side. He grabs Isabella and sets her down. The dragon turns to face Phineas and inhales.

Phineas exclaims, "ISABELLA, DUCK!"

Isabella ducks and Phineas raises his arms. The lava dragon spits out a volcanoes-worth of lava. Then, Phineas's invincibility wears off.

Candace screams, "NOOOOOOOO!"

The lava falls down on Phineas but is redirected away from the two. The others start crying. King DeDeDe looks up at the fountain of lava and his eyes widen. Appearing from the lava is Phineas and Isabella.

King DeDeDe is so excited that they're not dead. He says, "Guys, look! They're alive!"

Candace looks up and is surprised that they are not dead.

Phineas says, "Isabella, get out of here."

Isabella says, "No! I'm not leaving without you."

Phineas grabs Isabella and lowers his hands. He leaps out of the way just before the lava reaches them.

Candace runs over to the entrance to the volcano and says, "Come on, guys. Over here."

They all run into the volcano. They settle down and Isabella asks, "Phineas, w-where are we?"

Phineas says, "I don't know, Isabella."

King DeDeDe says, "Well, at least we know that Phineas is The Chosen One. And more importantly, this little girl right here is safe."

Candace says, "Yeah, that's all that matters. Alright, everybody. Let's get some sleep. Isabella, we'll explain all of this to you after we rest."

Isabella says, "All right."

Candace says, "Good night, Phineas."

Phineas says, "Good night, Candace."

"Good night, Ferb."

"Good night, Candace."

"Good night, Isabella."

"Good night, Candace."

"Good night, King De."

"Good night, Candace."

"Good night, Kirby."

"KIRBY!"

"Good night, "Perry."

He chatters.

"Good night, Doofenshmirtz."

"Good night, Candace."

Meta Knight says, "Would You Just Shut The Hell Up, Already??!!"

Everyone looks at Meta Knight and Candace says, "…No."

Meta Knight rolls his eyes and scoffs as everyone continues saying good night.


	18. The Rest Of The Prophecy

**The next day…**

Doofenshmirtz is the first to wake up. He decides to play a prank on Candace.

He walks over to her and stands next to her. He kneels down and chuckles a bit.

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a can of whip cream and a feather.

He puts the whip cream on her hand and tickles her stomach.

Candace raises her hand and smacks Doofenshmirtz in the face.

She says, "Yeah, nice try, Mr. Magoo." She sits up and stretches out her arms, once again smothering the whip cream on Doofenshmirtz's face.

Doofenshmirtz wipes the whip cream off his face and smears it on King DeDeDe. He chuckles.

King DeDeDe starts sniffing in his sleep. He gets up and walks over to Doofenshmirtz. He smothers the whip cream on his face and lies back down. Doofenshmirtz scoffs.

Candace says, "Good morning, everyone," and stands up. She walks over to a block of ice and says, "I've got to take care of some business, if you don't mind."

Then, Ferb wakes up and looks over to Phineas. He smiles and looks around for Candace. She walks out from behind the ice and Ferb walks over. He points over to Phineas. Candace looks and smiles as well. She notices that Isabella is sleeping next to Phineas.

Just then, Phineas wakes up. He notices Isabella and smiles. He closes his eyes again and tries to go back to sleep.

Candace notices a small smile start to appear on Isabella's face. One of her eyes slightly open and she looks at Candace. She starts to blush and sits up.

Phineas "wakes up" again and also sits up.

Isabella stands up and walks over to Candace. She says, "Um, Candace. Is there any place th…"

Candace says, "Behind the block of ice, over there." Isabella says, "Thanks," and walks over.

Phineas gets up and notices that Meta Knight is gone. He says, "Hey, where's Meta Knight?"

Candace looks around and says, "I dunno. Maybe he went somewhere to take care of some business."

Then, Ferb notices him over by the writing on the wall. He points to him and they look over. Candace walks over to him and says, "Hey, how long have you been here?"

He replies, "Just as long as you have."

She says, "No, I mean, how long have you been over here in front of the writing."

He says, "All night, why?"

Phineas walks over and says, "Aren't you tired?"

Meta Knight says, "Nope?"

Phineas says, "Not even a little bit?"

He says, "Ugh-ugh."

Phineas says, "All right, then. Well, did you find out what the rest of it says?"

Meta Knight says, "Yes. But I'm not sure that you would want to know."

Phineas says, "Why not?"

Meta Knight asks, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Phineas hesitates and says, "Yes, I want to know. It might prepare me for something."

Meta Knight says, "All right, here it goes:

_Then, The Chosen One is… is…_

Candace says, "Well, spit it out. We don't have all day."

Meta Knight hesitates for a moment, lowers his head, and says, "…killed."

Phineas and Candace are both shocked. Candace walks over to Meta Knight and Phineas and says, "We're not going to tell anyone about this, OK guys? Especially Isabella. We keep this whole thing to ourselves. Does everyone agree?"

They both say in unison, "Agreed."

Then Isabella walks out and over to Phineas. She says, "Hey, Phineas. Watcha' doin'?"

Candace looks over at Isabella and says, "We're… we're just talking."

She says, "Watcha' talkin' about?"

Candace says, "Um… we're thinking of a way out of here safely."

Isabella says, "Oh, OK. Well, if you find a way, just let me know." Isabella starts walking away over to Ferb.

Candace says, "Will do. Well, that was a close one."

Phineas says, "You're telling me."

Candace says, "Well, we better find a way out of here. We still have a long ways ahead of us."

Phineas says, "Well, you do anyway! You're not the one that's going to be killed!"

Candace says, "Shhhh. We don't want anybody else to know, remember?"

Phineas says, "Sorry."

Candace says, "Well, we better wake all the others. They could help us find a way out of here."

Meta Knight says, "We can't just leave this place. There is a reason we came in here, you know. We have to find the Hydra."

Candace says, "Right. Well then, let's get going."

They wake all the others and sit down with them. They all try to think of where they could possibly go.


	19. The Last Straw

**After a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time, the next chapter is finally up! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

"I've got it!" King DeDeDe says.

Candace responds by saying, "King DeDeDe, there are children here!"

"No it's not bad!"

"If it has anything to do with flying monkeys or robotic squirrels we don't wanna hear it."

"Shit."

"No wait, I've got it now for real!"

"Does it involve…"

"No it doesn't involve… well, you know, sexual activities."

"Well then, lay it on me."

King DeDeDe chuckles a bit and says, "Giggety."

Candace says, "What's so funny?"

DeDeDe replies, "I was thinking of using myself."

Candace goes silent for a good half a minute and then says, "Whoa."

King DeDeDe continues, "I was thinking we use my gelatinous meat wall of a stomach to break some walls down."

Candace says, "Whoa."

Phineas says, "It would be a good plan, if it didn't involve hurting you. I can't hurt someone, it's not like me to do that."

King DeDeDe says, "Yeah, but I'm me."

Phineas says, "Good point."

"Whoa."

On the other side of the room, Doofenshmirtz had fallen asleep. He wakes up and notices Perry sitting on his blankness. "Have mercy on me and my face… please."

Perry turns around and hits Doofenshmirtz's gap on his head.

He says, "Oh, come on!" This startles Perry and brings out his claws, digging them into the man's chasm. "I should've seen that one coming."

Everyone is trying to lift DeDeDe when Doofenshmirtz comes over. He says, "Can I-"

"Shut up and lift!" DeDeDe says aloud.

Doofenshmirtz says, "OK, six questions. Who, What, Where, When, Why, and HOW?"

DeDeDe replies, "I don't know, just lift!"

"Fine." Doofenshmirtz tries lifting him but trips over his hammer. He falls under him and the others lose their grip. He says, "OK… OOOOOOOOOW!"

Isabella says, "Sorry, Doofenshmirtz."

He replies, "Tell that to my face."

She says, "Um… what face?"

King DeDeDe looks up from the ground and says, "BURNED!"

Candace says, "DeDeDe, I wouldn't be talking. I mean, you're so fat, when you jumped up, you got stuck."

King DeDeDe says, "Am I really that fat?"

Doofenshmirtz says, "Fat? You're not fat, you're just ....oh, hell, OK. You are fat. Very fat indeed, in fact."

Meta Knight says, "Now that's cold."

Candace says, "And that's coming from the guy who called him a crime against nature."

Meta Knight says, "Touché."

King DeDeDe says, "You guys really say that stuff about me? I thought we had something! Well, you know what? I QUIT!"

King DeDeDe walks away from the group and sits down in a corner.

Candace says, "Who needs em'? We got everything we need to escape right he- he took everything with him."

Phineas says, "Maybe he's right. He does get made fun of a lot. Maybe we should soften up."

King DeDeDe yells from across the room, "Giggety!"

Candace says, "Shut up you fat tub of l-" She looks at the others and thinks of something else to say. "Love! SHIT! Did that come out of my mouth?"

King DeDeDe says, "Gigge-"

"STARVATION!" Candace says, trying to get him to be quiet.

Ferb says, "A strong and trustworthy friendship is the best kind of friendship."

Everybody grows silent and Doofenshmirtz says, "FERB! YOU TALKED! Anyway, I think big nose over here-"

"I wouldn't be talking," Ferb says looking over at Doofenshmirtz.

He says, "You have NO proof that a nose ever grew out of the vacancy in my face!"

King DeDeDe smiles and chuckles.

Ferb says, "Good point."

Doofenshmirtz continues, "I think we should start treating him better. Then, he might feel better. Agreed?"

Everyone says, "Agreed."

Doofenshmirtz says, "Now let's go get that fat tub of… love to help us get out."

They all walk over to King DeDeDe and ask him if he could help them if they don't ridicule him anymore.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! PLEASE REVIW! :)**


	20. Drunken Bastard

Candace says, "Come on, DeDeDe won't you help us?"

He replies by saying, "I don't know."

Candace says, "The last thing we want to do is hurt you. But it's still on the list."

Meta Knight slaps her in the back of her head and she says, "Sorry."

King DeDeDe says, "Fine, I'll help you guys. But we're not using me to break down the walls."

Candace says, "But then we may not be able to find the Hydra."

King DeDeDe says, "Oh, now everything's my fault!"

Candace says, "I didn't say it was your fault, I was just blaming you."

"KIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBY!"

Doofenshmirtz says, "Well, that was completely random!"

King DeDeDe says, "No, this is completely random," and smacks Doofenshmirtz in the crater with his hammer.

Doofenshmirtz says, "No it's not, because I saw it coming."

DeDeDe says, "You couldn't have, you don't have a damn face!"

Doofenshmirtz says, "Touché."

Isabella says, "It's cold in here."

Candace says, "Maybe we should make a fire. We can use the wood collected in the Bulk Star's Blade. I have matches."

Phineas says, "Good idea."

They set up the wood and Candace tries lighting the fire wood several times. She says, "How is it one careless match can start a forest fire, but it takes a whole box to start a campfire? Wait a second… we're in a volcano!" She picks up a piece of wood and touches it to the fire outside. She walks back over and places it on the pile of wood and it lights almost immediately.

Candace says, "Hey DeDeDe, you have any marshmallows?"

King DeDeDe frowns a bit and says, "Why do you immediately ask me? Why don't you ask someone else like Doofenshmirtz? Ask Doofenshmirtz!" King DeDeDe jabs Doofenshmirtz's bomb range with his piece of meat he calls a finger.

Candace says, "…So DeDeDe, you have any marshmallows?"

He says, "I am not going to, yes." He reaches into his robe and takes out a bag of marshmallows.

Candace says, "We're going to need some sticks, so we better start looking before the fire dies out."

King DeDeDe sighs and says, "I got some." He pulls out nine sticks and hands one to everybody.

Candace asks, "How do you fit them in-"

"You don't wanna know," King DeDeDe says. Candace throws her stick across the room as hard and far away as she can.

She says, "I'll just break off some wood from the fire." She breaks off a piece of wood and Isabella opens the bag of marshmallows. Candace looks at the bag and notices it says, "70% OFF!"

She says, "Hey, DeDeDe? Do you get all your food when it's on sale? Because I just thought of a way you could get food without spending a dime."

King DeDeDe swallows a marshmallow and prepares the next one. He says, "No, how?"

Candace says, "Always borrow money from a pessimist. They won't expect it back."

Meta Knight says, "That may be true."

Candace says, "You know what really pisses me off.? People who say men are stronger than women."

King DeDeDe says, "Well, in some cases, it's true."

She continues, "Yeah well, women may not hit harder, but they hit lower."

DeDeDe's eyes widen and he crosses his legs.

Candace says, "But the thing that bugs me the most is trusting people."

Doofenshmirtz says, "I don't trust anything that bleeds for five days and lives."

Candace says, "…Never say that again."

Kirby says, "PUYO!"

DeDeDe says, "Since when in fricking hell did you start saying puyo?!?!"

Kirby says, "PUYO KIRBY KIRBY PUYO KIRBY PUYO PUYO PUYO PUYO KIRBY PUYO KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY PUYO PUYO KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY PUYO PUYO KIRBY!"

Candace says, "WHAT?!?!"

Doofenshmirtz says, "Sometimes, I wish life had subtitles."

Candace says, "OK, back to the trust subject. I mean, people must think, "Always be sincere, even if you don't mean it." You know what I'm saying. I just wanna tell them to practice telling the truth like they mean it."

Doofenshmirtz says, "Wait, wait, wait. If practice makes perfect, and nobody's perfect, then why practice?"

Candace says, "Shut up, Doofenshmirtz and get in shape."

Doof says, "Tell that to the King over there."

DeDeDe says, "I'm in shape. Round's a shape, isn't it?"

Candace says, "I swear DeDeDe is going to kill us if you insult him like that! And if you can't be kind, at least have the decency to be vague."

Doofenshmirtz says, "But, you can't swear. There are children here."

King DeDeDe, with a mouthful of marshmallows, says, "You know, you never really learn to swear until you learn to drive. Um, I'm just putting this out there but, do any of you know how to set a laser printer on stun? Oh, hey, I just thought of a new catch line."

Candace says, "What is it? OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE?!?!"

King DeDeDe says, "I'm not gonna tell you now. You have to wait for the right moment. The trouble with life is that there's no background music."

Candace says, "Why are you smiling like that?"

DeDeDe says, "I'm smiling because I don't know what the hell is going on."

Candace says, "If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

DeDeDe says, "Can I trade this job for what's behind door number 1?"

Candace says, "Ugh! This is so stressful!"

Meta Knight says, "No it's not. Stress is when you wake up in the middle of the night screaming and you realize you haven't fallen asleep yet."

Candace says, "Stop it with the sarcasm."

Meta Knight says, "Sarcasm is just another service we offer."

Candace says, "Wait a second why are there lights in a volcano?"

Doofenshmirtz says, "This isn't a volcano. It's Hell with florescent lights."

Candace looks at Doofenshmirtz and says, "I'm trying to imagine you with a personality."

Doof says, "Well, at least I have a job!"

Candace says, "Who the hell cares about your job?!?!"

DeDeDe says, I have a job…"

Candace moans and says, "Oh shit."

DeDeDe says, "I pretend to work, they pretend to pay me."

Candace says, "Is it your time of the month or something? I'm clueless.""

The King says, "You're just jealous because the voices are talking to me."

Candace says, "OK, I don't know what you're on, but it must be strong."

Meta Knight says, "Wait a second… IS THAT TEQUILA?!?!"

Candace says, "I'm gonna kill him."

Meta Knight grabs her arm and says, "No, there's an easier way, and you can do it in three steps. Join the army, meet interesting people, then kill them."

Candace says, "Well, madness takes its toll."

DeDeDe says, "Please have exact change."

Candace says, "DeDeDe, if things get any worse, I'll have to ask you to stop helping me."

King DeDeDe says, "Stupidity is not a handicap. Park elsewhere!"

Candace says, "Tell me when he's sober again. I'm going to sleep."

King DeDeDe says, "I doubt, therefore I might be."

**Hope you like it! This chapter was the time where you have all those good ideas and they just all fit together with what you planned out! PLZ REVIEW! :)**


	21. The Dream

While Phineas is sleeping, he has a dream. He sees himself lying in Isabella's arms in a dense black fog. He notices that Isabella is crying.

He starts to hear himself say something.

"On the ground, I lay,"

"Motionless, in pain."

"I can see, my life,"

"Flashing before my eyes."

He sees himself look up at Isabella and start again,

"Did I fall, asleep?"

"Is this all, a dream?"

"Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare."

He puts his arm around Isabella's neck and speaks again,

"I will not die,"

"I will not die,"

"I will survive."

He shuts his eyes and puts his head back and says,

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you."

"I feel alive, when you're beside me."

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you."

"In my time of dying."

Then, everything fades and he sees himself on the bed in his room. He says,

"On this bed, I lay,"

"Losing everything."

"I can see, my life, passing me by."

He puts his hand on his heart and continues,

"Was it all, too much?"

"Or just not, enough?"

"Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare."

Phineas starts crying as the image of himself he sees says,

"I will not die,"

"I will not die,"

"I will survive."

They all start crying as he says,

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you."

"I feel alive, when you're beside me."

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you."

"In my time of dying."

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you."

"I feel alive, when you're beside me."

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you."

"In my time of dying."

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you."

"I will not die, when you're beside me."

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you."

"In my time of dying."

Phineas sees himself fade away and Isabella cry even harder. He cries harder himself. Then he hears a voice.

"Phineas. Phineas! Wake up!"

"Huh? Candace?" he says, as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

Candace says, "DeDeDe was dancing the Macarena and tripped and cracked some of the ice in the wall."

Phineas says, "So, we found a way out of here?"

Candace replies by saying, "I'm not sure yet. It may lead out. It may lead further in. Hell, it might not lead anywhere at all! But it's worth a shot. Come on!"

Phineas gets up and helps the rest of the group smash some of the ice.

King DeDeDe says, "This is taking to long. I want out, NOW!" He picks up his hammer and swings at the ice, shattering it all.

Candace looks over at him and says, "Damn it, DeDeDe! Why the fricking Hell couldn't you do that in the first place?!?!"

King DeDeDe says, "Because I was still woozy and dizzy from the tequila."

Candace says, "Oh, that's right."

Isabella, already in the tunnel, says, "Come on, slowpokes! Let's go!"

The group runs into the tunnel and over to Isabella. They all continue on through the dark cave.


	22. The Tunnel

The group is walking when King DeDeDe starts to sees a blue light appear. He says, "Wait!" and swings his arm out, whacking Doofenshmirtz's coal mine. Everybody walks in front of DeDeDe to see it.

Phineas says, "What do you think it is?"

Meta Knight says, "Don't get to close to it, it might suck you in."

King DeDeDe sees his ice cream behind the blue light and runs after it yelling, "Baby, I knew you'd come back!"

King DeDeDe gats too close and gets sucked in. The others, which were standing in front of him, have nowhere to avoid him and get sucked in as well.

Everything is silent for a moment. Then Candace says, "…DeDeDe, you bastard!"

After about three to four minutes of, "IT"S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" everyone lands one square shaped stones in front of a green mountain with black dots on it.

Candace says, "Uh… Meta Knight? Where do you think we are?"

King DeDeDe starts walking while humming the Mario tune, "DUDDAH, DUH, DUDDAH, DUH, DUH!"

Candace says, "Shut up, DeDeDe!"

Meta Knight says, "I think he may be right."

Candace says, "Yeah well, this is all because of me."

Meta Knight says, "It's not your fault."

Candace says, "What?"

Meta Knight says, "It's not your fault,"

Candace says, "Maybe you're right."

Meta Knight says, "It's not your fault."

Candace says, "OK, I get it."

Meta Knight says, "No, Candace… it's not your fault."

Candace stops and says, "OK, OK. Let's talk about something else."

Doofenshmirtz says, "OK. Um… how you uh, how you comin' on that novel you're working on? Huh? Gotta a big, uh, big stack of papers there? Gotta, gotta nice little story you're working on there? Your big novel you've been working on for three years? Huh? Gotta, gotta compelling protagonist? Yeah? Gotta obstacle for him to overcome? Huh? Gotta story brewing there? Working on, working on that for quite some time? Huh? (voice getting higher pitched) Yea, talking about that three years ago. Been working on that the whole time? Nice little narrative? Beginning, middle, and end? Some friends become enemies, some enemies become friends? At the end your main character is richer from the experience? Yeah? Yeah? (voice returns to normal) No, no, you deserve some time off."

Candace says, "…OK, what the fricking hell are you talking about? Actually, you know, you know what? Never mind."

The group continues on and DeDeDe says, "I remember something like this. We need to get at least forty coins."

Phineas says, "No we-"

"Ass!" DeDeDe says, trying to get him to shut up. Candace walks forward and hits the first question mark block and a coin pops out.

DeDeDe says, "Kirby, you keep count."

"KIRBY!"

Candace says, "Well, we have to find a way out of here. Let's go."

DeDeDe walks forward and hits the next block. A mushroom pops out and lands on him and he gets bigger.

Candace says, "Like you need that mushroom. You're already… (strong), STRONG, yeah that's it. Strong enough!"

King DeDeDe grins and says, "Uh-huh."

Just then, a Goomba hits King DeDeDe and he shrinks. He turns around and runs for it. He trips and falls on it, (not jumps on it) and dies.

"LIFE x 9."

Candace says, "Oh, geez."

Candace jumps on to the floating blocks and hits the block above them. One coin pops out. Phineas runs ahead and hits the other question mark block, releasing yet another coin. Everybody climbs over the next two pipes and Ferb jumps on the Goomba. They get over the next pipe and Doofenshmirtz and Isabella crush the two Goombas there. They all climb up the next pipe but King DeDeDe is tired and decides to sit down. Suddenly, he starts descending.

Candace says, "DeDeDe? We have to follow him down that pipe."

They jump back on the pipe and head down. They find nineteen coins down there and grab them all.

Doofenshmirtz says, "JACKPOT!"

They head back up through a different pipe and appear at the end of the stage. Isabella looks back and says, "Hey, we missed a lot of coins guys. We have to go get them."

Candace says, "Darn," and runs back with Isabella. The others follow. They walk up steps of blocks and see a pit in front of them. They look down and Ferb reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a nail and drops it down. They listen but don't hear anything.

King DeDeDe says, "DAMN! Well, I'm not going to be able to make it over that. You guys go on without me, I'll be waiting right here."

The others jump over the pit and down the block stairs. The climb up then down another set of block stairs. Phineas lifts Isabella up to the platform of stone blocks. She jumps up and hits the two question mark blocks and gets two coins. She jumps down into Phineas arms. She blushes a little and smiles. They hit all the blocks ahead of them then head back to DeDeDe to count the coins.

DeDeDe says, "All right, Kirby. How many coins did we get?"

Kirby says, "KIRBYKIRBYKIRBYK KIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBYKIRBY!"

King DeDeDe says, "No one's going to take the time to read all of those!"

Then, in a deep, manly, Darth Vader-like voice, Kirby says, "Forty-one."

Everyone is silent for twenty-six seconds then Candace says, "OK, moving on."

King DeDeDe says, "I see it! I see the end!" He runs up the block stairs and jumps off towards the flag. He says, "I BELIEVE I CAN-"

**SMASH!**

He hits the ground in one millisecond and, just because I want him to, Doofenshmirtz appears under DeDeDe just before he hits the ground.

DeDeDe continues his song, "…die…"

Phineas picks up Isabella and throws her to the flag, grabbing the top of it. She slides down and Phineas catches her. They run into the castle.

King DeDeDe says, "Found it!"

Candace says, "Oh, good. DeDeDe found a way out." They all walk over to him and notice that he found it… the ice cream to be exact. He smiles and then they are teleported back to the volcano.

Doofenshmirtz says, "The ice cream must have been a port key."

Candace says, "Shut up, Doofenshmirtz."

Doofenshmirtz says, "Oh I know it hurts now Candace, but look at the bright side: you have some new material for that novel you've been writing. You know...the novel you've been workin' on? You know the, the one, uh, you've been workin on for three years? You know the novel. Got somethin' new to write about now. You know? Maybe a, maybe a main character gets into a relationship and suffers a little heartbreak? Somethin' like what... what you've just been through? Draw from real life experience? Little, little heartbreak? You know? Work it into the story? Make the characters a little more three dimensional? Little, uh, richer experience for the reader? Make those second hundred pages really keep the reader guessing what's going to happen? Some twists and turns? A little epilogue? Everybody learns that the hero's journey isn't always a happy one? Oh, I look forward to reading it."

"Doofenshmirtz…"

"Yes?"

"Fuck off."

**KEEP READING AND PLZ REVIEW! :)**


	23. Nicknames

**Sorry about the long wait everyone! Here's more**

Previously on, :The Two Dimensions."

"Doofenshmirtz..."

"Yes?"

"Fuck off."

Now, back to the story.

Scene 1:  A New Story Writer

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"**FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"I was wondering when the story would be continued...AGAIN!"

"King De, shut up!" Candace says as she stands up.

"You know, he has a point," Phineas says agreeing with the king.

"Whatever," Candace says. "I just wanna get outta here."

Suddenly, a big vortex appears and sucks them all in. They are suddenly spit back out where they were just standing.

"SUDDENLY!"...

"DeDeDe, what are you talking about?" Candace says looking over at "D Cubed."

"Well, I thought if the author can't write the story then I will."

Candace looks at "The D Man" and says, "DeDeDe, that's never gonna ha- yes it will, because YOU said it."

Then, what "The D Meister" said happens and they are spat back out.

"Yay, I am the author! Now, chicken will fall from the sk- top of the volcano!"

Suddenly, chicken falls down.

"Triple D" says, "IT'S RAW! Yeah well, I guess I deserved that one."

"Wait a minute," Candace says, looking towards "The Big D." "If whatever you say happens, then say we are all transported back to where we were and everything is all right."

"D-Dog" says that but nothing happens. "Dang, it didn't work. I must have writer's block."

Candace says, "That's not what writer's block is."

"Super D" says, "It does now, I'm the author."

Candace thinks about a comeback for a moment and then says, "...I got nothing."

Scene 2: The Argument

"HEY! What was that for!" Doofenshmirtz says, yelling at "D3E3."

He responds by saying, "What did I do?"

Doofenshmirtz says, "You wrote that mongoose dog would fall out of nowhere and attack my vast wasteland of nothingness."

"No I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"I dunno."

"Well then screw this!"

"Yo, Doof! Watch your damn language!"

"Hypocrite!"

"No face!"

"Tub of lard!"

"Queer!"

"Fatass!"

"Jerk! I guess..."

"GASP! You take that b- Why did I say gasp? I was supposed to gasp not say gasp!"

"HEY!" Candace screams, trying to get them to just shut the hell up! "We gotta get outta here, remember?"

The "D- help me out here, I'm running out of nicknames," says, "Well, Doof won't because I'm taking him out of this story!"

Doofenshmirtz falls to his knees, folds his hands, looks up and says, "JESUS, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! YOU ROCK!"

Candace says, "You can't. Remember it wouldn't work a minute ago?"

Doofenshmirtz's left eye twitches and he runs up to Candace, finger in forehead, and yells, "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

**It's short, I know. But at least another one is up!**


	24. The Argument

**Alright, next chapter. GO!**

**...**

**I said GO!**

**...**

**GODAMMIT GO!**

Candace says, "Well, we have to find a way out of here sooner or later. We can't stay here forever."

Isabella says, "She's right."

Phineas says, "Come on everybody. Let's put our heads together and design a master plan."

King DeDeDe says, "Oh, you saw that episode, too? I love that episode. Especially the part where-

"YO! We're trying to escape here, remember?"

King DeDeDe says, "Well-"

"Do you value your life?" Candace asks him.

"What?"

"DO...YOU...VALUE...YOUR...LIFE?"

"Sort of. I wish I wasn't so fa-"

"So, what's the plan?"

Phineas says, "We don't have one yet."

"Oh, right," Candace says, trying not to maul King DeDeDe. "Well, I'm sure you guys will think of something that you can build to get us out of here. So I'm just gonna walk over... here into... the... ci- THERE'S AN EXIT RIGHT HERE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, they are teleported to the top of the volcano.

Candace looks over the edge and says, "We're pretty high up."

"I'm not afraid of heights," Doofenshmirtz says, looking over to King DeDeDe. "I'm afraid of widths."

King DeDeDe says, "All right, everybody. Line up alphabetically according to your height."

Candace, ignoring DeDeDe, says, "I wonder how high we are."

DeDeDe says, "Curiosity killed the cat... but for a while, I was a suspect."

"KIRBYKIRBYKIRBY!"

Meta Knight says, "Kirby's right. You should just shut up and go on a diet."

DeDeDe says, "Food is an important part of a well balanced diet."

Meta Knight's eyes narrow as he says, "This is true."

The king says, "For your information, I would like to ask a question."

Candace says, "I hope you die."

DeDeDe says, "I'm not afraid of death – I just don't wanna be there when it happens."

Just then, Phineas says, "We've got something to get us down from here. All it needs is some batteries."

DeDeDe says, "Ooh, ooh! I bought some batteries once, but they weren't included."

Candace says, "You know, your jokes are getting real old, just like you."

DeDeDe responds by saying, "Hey, I don't need you to remind me of my age, I have a bladder to do that for me."

Candace says, "DeDeDe, no one wants to hear you."

He says, "I knew I was an unwanted baby when I saw that my bath toys were a toaster and a radio."

Candace says, "Charming."

Phineas says, "Well, we gotta get some batteries for our machine. So, I think we should split up?"

Doofenshmirtz says, "Was that supposed to be a joke, because I just think that's cruel. Let's split up, HA!"

The king says, "I never said most of the things I said."

Candace says, "That's... that's very nice. Thank you for sharing that with us. We really needed that extra enthusiasm that only you could provide."

**Thanks for reading! If you've read from the beginning, you know that I devote, like, one out of every 10 or 11 chapters to Candace and King DeDeDe arguing. Thanks!**


	25. Separated

"So, let's divide into groups," Candace says, looking around. "Now each group will have at least one responsible adult. So Phineas, Isabella, and Meta Knight will go together."

"Yes," Isabella says quietly as she and Meta Knight walk towards Phineas.

"Perry," Candace continues. "You're coming with me and the Doof. And Ferb, Kirby, and DeDeDe will go together because the king needs to go with someone responsible."

King DeDeDe folds his arms and says, "That's cold."

"Let's go find that battery then," Candace says as she turns around. Each group heads off in their own direction as King DeDeDe picks his nose… afterwards, wiping it on Ferb.

**With Candace, Perry, and the Doof…**

"Where in frickin hell are we going to find some batteries?" Doofenshmirtz asks.

"I don't know," Candace says. "Just keep looking."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to listen to my MP3 Player."

"You have an MP3 Player?! Give me the batteries!"

"NO!"

Doofenshmirtz runs off as Candace and Perry run after him.

**Over with King DeDeDe, Kirby, and Ferb…**

"So where do you think we could find some of those little pieces of organized lightning?" the King says. (Well obviously. I mean, Ferb wouldn't have said something like that).

"KIRBY!"

Ferb looks at the King, restraining himself from bitch slapping him, and shrugs.

"I sold my house this week. I got a pretty good price for it, but it made my landlord mad as hell," DeDeDe says out of nowhere. "Well, if we wanna find those things, we better hurry up."

**Over with Phineas, Isabella, and Meta Knight…**

"So, where do you think they'll be?" Isabella asks Phineas.

"Dunno. There may not be any here."

Meta Knight says, "Well, we have to find something that could charge your machine, even if it isn't a battery."

Suddenly, everyone is teleported to a different place. King DeDeDe, Kirby, and Ferb are transported to a giant Lego set… or they're just tiny… yeah tiny let's go with that. Phineas, Isabella, and Meta Knight are transported to drawings on a piece of paper… and a HUGE! piece of paper at that. And Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz are teleported to the inside of a computer. That's right, the INSIDE OF A COMPUTER!

**With C, D, and P…**

"OH HY GOD!" Doofenshmirtz screams.

The virus appears and says, "Hey, what's up?"

"Shut up! I am in NO fucking mood!"

The virus says, "Yeah well, at least I have a visible placement of facial features."

"(gasps) you take that ba – Oh, of course, now I gasp."

The virus snaps his fingers and disappears.

"What was that all about?" Candace asks.

Doofenshmirtz says, "Don't even get me started."

**With P, I, and MT…**

"Whe- where are we?" Isabella asks, looking around.

"Well we…"

**Terrible place to put a cliffhanger, I know. But I thought it would aggravate you… which it probably will, having almost absolutely no humor at all. So, keep reading!**


	26. The Rest Of The Rest Of The Prophecy

**It appears in paper, in Legos, and in an entry on the computer… Some of the unread prophecy… another installment… a way to say… who, what, when, where, and why… it is… life.**

_When the Legendary air ride machines were created, they were presented to the King of Spa . But when he saw the Hydra, he felt a strong power overcoming him and taking him over. His servants quickly ran in a desperate attempt to escape. The stone doors were shut, sealing off all the exit ways. A faint scream of the people inside could be heard by passer bys outside of the king's ruins. The Dragoon awakened and rose up into the sky, destroying the top half of the temple. The servants souls were lifted up and became a part of the Dragoon. The king's soul became a part of the Hydra. Destruction and chaos broke loose and the two machines battled for __three thousand years, eight months, two weeks, nine days, sixteen hours, thirty-four minutes, and twenty-nine seconds exactly. Then, a frightening behemoth of power arose having a sole purpose to capture the two machines and lock them up forever. IT traveled cross many lands and many a universe in search of them. When it finally came to a small planet called Shake Your Booty 7, it was flustered over how the two machines were fighting. It sucked them both in and trapped them forever. But not all of them. Before the machines were sucked in, they were colossal constructions, as big as the temples of Egypt. They left behind three pieces each, all three very crucial. The behemoth scattered these pieces all around the universe, in hopes of no one or nothing finding all of them. But, as time passed, the universe became smaller, moving towards the same location in space. When everything collided, there was a big bang. Only some planets endured the massive explosion. But with being that nothing smaller than one of these planets could possibly survive, the behemoth was also destroyed with only the three most crucial parts remaining. The bang scattered the pieces to three different locations and pushed everything outwards. But the Hydra and Dragoon's souls still remain free. The Hydra, with the soul of a power crazy king, is the Hades of land. The Dragoon, having a soul of innocent servants, is the God of land. (Not to be confused with Jesus.) These two spirits eventually found each other and started to fight again. But when that long period of time came again, (you know, three thousand years, eight months, two weeks nine days, sixteen hours, thirty-four minutes, and twenty-nine seconds,) the great behemoth's soul arose again and sucked them in. But they continue to escape, unless another true willed soul donates themselves to the behemoth, the Hydra and Dragoon will continue to escape and roam free. A feeling of despair will overcome all who witness the machines. But two will be forever trapped with the machines. If they resent themselves or each other a terrible fate will present to them in the end. But as the behemoth captures the machines, it weakens and they break free. So it builds its strengths up again and again and again and it captures them in a continuous process of cat and mouse. Then, an angel ascends down and appears to the group. As a warning as to what is coming forth. They may not know it at the time but they cannot stop it from happening. A faint voice will clear everything up and lead the way. But as of right now, you are all DOOMED!_

"What do you think it means?" everyone asks in unison.

**Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. The Nine Stooges

**Sorry new chapter hasn't been up in awhile. Read review to see why. If you forget what's going on (even I forgot) read chapter 25 for a recap.**

**LEGO**

**With DeDeDe, Kirby, and Ferb…**

Ferb, DeDeDe, and Kirby all look around and try to get a bearing on their surroundings. They all see giant LEGO bricks and are very surprised.

DeDeDe contemplates on what has just happened and then turns to face Ferb.

He says to him, "Uh… Ferb. Do you have any idea where we are right now?"

Ferb takes another look around and analyzes their situation.

He replies by saying, "Well, by the looks of it, we're surrounded by giant LEGO bricks."

"Or we're just really small," the king says in response to Ferb.

"Yes, that is a possibility. But another possibility is that this could all be fake… like a hologram, or a picture, or something."

King DeDeDe frantically says, "A picture? Guys, I know how to get out of here! I saw it on TV once!"

DeDeDe moves over to Ferb and Kirby and takes their hands.

"Now, everyone hold on tight, this may get a bit bumpy."

Not sure of what he's going to do, the two others grab onto the king with both hands and close their eyes.

The king takes a deep breath and then says the magic words.

"BLUE SCADOO, WE CAN TOO!"

….

Ferb releases his grip on DeDeDe and opens his eyes. Kirby then does the same. DeDeDe's smile turns into a frown.

"Dang," DeDeDe says, feeling unenergetic that his plan didn't work.

Ferb then turns and looks back towards the LEGO bricks.

He turns his head to face DeDeDe and Kirby and says, "Puffball… Oaf… we best get going and find out what's happening."

Ferb turns back to face the bricks and starts forward. DeDeDe and Kirby catch up to him and walk by his side.

The king looks down at Ferb and asks, "Ferb, what does oaf mean?"

Ferb stops walking and so does the king. Ferb looks at DeDeDe and puts his hand on his shoulder.

He hesitates for a second and then says, "It means that you're very strong willed."

DeDeDe smiles a big smile and turns to continue on. Ferb rolls his eyes and follows behind the two.

Under his breath, Ferb says to himself, "How'd I get stuck with these two?"

**PAPER**

**Back over with Phineas, Isabella, and Meta Knight…**

"Whe- where are we?" Isabella asks, looking around.

"Well we…" Phineas hesitates for a second from shock and then resumes his answer. "To tell you the truth, I don't know where we are."

Isabella looks down at herself and says, "And why do I feel so flat?"

Meta Knight puts on a slight grin and chuckles under his breath.

Isabella continues asking questions by saying, "What's going on here? How did we get here? Where are we? Why are…"

"Isabella! Calm down, calm down," Phineas says trying to get Isabella to relax. "It won't help us much if we all panic."

Isabella looks to her left and sees a treasure chest. "Look, over there," she says pointing to the chest.

The group runs over to it and examines it. They notice that it is a drawing on the paper.

Isabella says, "It's a chest, but it's flat. How are we…"

Phineas and Isabella look over at Meta Knight to see him rolling on the ground and he lets out a hardy laugh.

Meta Knight notices that they stopped talking and stands back up.

Scratching the back of his head, he says, "Uh… I have ADD."

Isabella replies to this by saying, "Uh huh. Well, anyway. I found this one, and there's bound to be many more. So this is my treasure."

All of a sudden, the treasure chest opens up and sucks the three of them in.

When it spits them back out, they notice that they're drawings on the paper.

Phineas says, "What just happened?"

Isabella replies by saying, "I think we just got sucked into my chest."

Phineas and Meta Knight start laughing uncontrollably. Isabella glares down at Phineas.

Phineas then says, "Oh, come on! You did that one on purpose."

Isabella rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever," and turns the other way.

**COMPUTER**

**Over with Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz…**

All of a sudden, the screen on the computer went black.

"Uh, Doof," Candace asks, quivering a tiny bit. "What's happening?"

Doofenshmirtz feels his way around, mostly because he has no eyes to see but the darkness is a contributing factor. He tries to find Canadace and says, "Um…"

All of a sudden, they see a bright light that resembles a flag with four different colors. Under the symbol appear the words, 'ScreenDoors 8 is starting up.' Then, everything goes dark again.

Candace, still trembling, says, "What the heck was that?"

Then, there's a big white flash. Candace and Perry are blinded by the light.

Candace squeels and Doofenshmirtz says, "What? What's going on? Is the platypus alright?"

Candace rubs her eyes and says, "Thanks for caring, Doof."

Doofenshmirtz runs over to Perry and says, "Shut up, I've known Perry the platypus ever since he…"

"Yes, go on."

"Ever since he… uh, alright. I don't think we can hide it any longer. Sit down it's a long story."

They gather around and listen to Doofenshmirtz's story.

"When I was just five years young, all I wanted for my birthday was a swimming pool. That's it, nothing too big. But when it was time for me to open my presents. My parents didn't seem to have the right idea. I remember tearing up that wrapping paper like it had all my life stored inside. I ripped off that last piece and frowned. To my surprise, it was a goldfish, not my inflatable swimming pool. I was so upset that I took the fish up into the attic and sat alone in the dark. As I sat, I conjured up a way to get back at my parents. I sat there for days, weeks, with nothing to eat but the leftover fruitcakes from previous Christmases. I was thinking of what I could work with. I had my dad's old toolset, and I had my mother's nose.

I spent countless hours hard at work making my first inator. After a long time, it was finally finished. I was about to give my parents a piece of my mind when a commercial came on on the radio. It talked about a science fair going on that coming weekend. It said anyone could participate and the award for first place was a blue ribbon and prize money worth one hundred dollars! I was so excited and I already made my project, I just needed to put the finishing touches on it. I was so enthusiastic when the day of the science fair came. But you remember that backstory."

"No I don't," Candace sais, adjusting herself.

"Shut up," Doofenshmirtz yelled. "Now where was I? Oh yes. So, after the science fair, I decided to just go home and forgive my parents. But when I opened that front door, the two of them were so furious with me. They must have been thinking of a way to punish me for actions. For they already went out to buy me a costume. A garden gnome outfit. But I'm not going over that one again.

After this incident, my mother always thought of Roger as her favorite. Everytime I put the gnome outfit on, he would laugh at me and make fun of me. Because of that I vowed I would have vengance on him one day. So, because my family rejected me and I had no friends, I decided it was time to go find one that would never let me down.

So, later that week, when both my parents were asleep, Roger was over his friend's house. I thought of this as the perfect time to find a new friend. So, I went out to the fair because I knew that a bunch of kids had to be there. When I couldn't find anyone that wanted to be friends, I sat on a bench next to a dunking machine. The man running the stand grabbed my arm and told me to have a go for free. He took my hand and placed a baseball in it. He released his grip and I looked down at the ball. I looked up at the machine and then at the man sitting above the huge tank of water. I wound up to throw the ball and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, the man on the platform was now in the water and the man running the game was handing me my prize and congratulating me. My prize was a balloon. I smiled a faint smile of joy and reached into my pocket and pulled out a marker. I drew a face on the balloon and named it, Balloony. He was my first ever friend… except my neighbor, Kenny.

But then, later that day, he blew away and I never saw him again. So, I went home and when I walked through that door, my parents asked me where I've been all day. I said I was out trying to make friends but they didn't believe me. They were so ashamed of everything I've done and decided to disown me. So, I ran away into the wild… where I was raised by osolaughts.

The next year, my parents decided to take me back. But my punishment, I was never allowed to swim again. And to make it even worse, Roger suggested that we go to the public pool that day, but you remember that, Perry the Platypus. So, after a couple of life destroying years, I finally decided to live on my own. But that was the turning point of my entire life. After that day, I started making more inators and that was when I found my true purpose in life; TO TAKE OVER THE TRI-STATE AREA!"

Candace prepared herself for the upcoming monologue of Doofenshmirtz's life story.


End file.
